marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Thor
"Let yond battle be dedicated to Odin! The all-father!" — Spoken when he is the first in the line-up. "Heed my words evil doers! If thou dost wish to challenge the Odin son, thou shall feel the divine power of mighty MJOLNIR! Never shall the god of thunder RELENT!" — Spoken when using his special taunt. Thor, the son of Odin and the Norse God of Thunder, was featured as an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes, and makes his debut as a playable fighter in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds. Backstory One of the Norse gods, Thor Odinson was the son of Odin. He grew up an adventurous, but sometimes self-centered, youth in Asgard, alongside his adopted brother Loki. Loki was the son of a half-giant, but was born normal-sized, so Odin chose to adopt him. Loki had no interest in sports or adventures as Thor did, preferring a bit of mischief. Due to his performance in physical activities, Thor was the favorite of Odin, much to Loki's jealousy. As an adult, Thor was given the mystical hammer Mjolnir, that only the worthy can lift, as a present from his father. With Mjolnir in hand, Thor became the God of Thunder. Still a bit brash, Thor restarted a war with the Frost Giants, who were at peace with the Asgardians since a treaty was signed. Odin felt that Thor needed to learn humility, kindness, and responsibility, so he banished him from Asgard to live with the humans. He was reborn as Doctor Donald Blake, until he found Mjolnir once again, and regained his memories of him as a god. Thor has gone on to learn the things that Odin had wished, and even became attached to the Earth, protecting it from threats such as Loki, who had become the God of Mischief. Thor even founded the Avengers alongside Iron Man, the Hulk, the Wasp, and Ant Man. He has also become good friends with Captain America. Thor has since stopped having a human host. However, Ragnarok, or the Asgardian end of the world, struck shortly after Odin's death. Many Asgardian were perishing, and then Thor realized what must be done. Ragnarok is a never ending cycle, so all who died in it would eventually be reborn. Thor helped to speed up Ragnarok, and he stayed dead for a few years. Eventually, all who had died during Ragnarok came back, including Thor in a new costume. Thor's recently discovered brother Balder currently acts as king of Asgard, which was recently attacked by Norman Osborn's evil Avengers. Appearance Thor is Asgardian, making him much taller and stronger than the average man. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he wears his costume after being reborn. He sports a helmet with large wings on the side and long, blond hair underneath. There are four metal plates on his tunic. Two that hold his red cape to him, and two that rest on his stomach. They are connected by yellow lines. His black tunic continues underneath his belt with an Asgardian symbol on it and a loop for his hammer, except the metal plates are replaced by two silver colored circles that are not metal. Underneath his tunic is a suit of chain mail, which is visible on his arms and legs. He wears black wristbands. On his feet are large boots that reach up to his knees with brown straps near the top and around the ankles. Underneath the brown straps in the ankles are two metal plates per foot on both sides. Powers and Abilities *Is half-Asgardian, half-Elder God, making him very powerful. *Superhuman strength, to the point it can't actully be mesured. *Superhuman skin density and stamina. *No need for air in space. *Faster than average human. *Not immortal, but has an extended lifespan, already being thousands of years old. *Possesses the hammer Mjolnir; made of uru metal and allowing for control of the elements. His primary weapon is lightning. *Flight by manipulating winds. *Control over the Earth due to his mother being the Earth goddess Gaea. *Magic spells. *Can call about the endless cosmic and mystical energies using the Odin Force. *Trained in Asgardian arts of war. *Master tactician. *Medical knowledge due to once sharing a body with Doctor Donald Blake. *Teleportation using Mjolnir. Gameplay "I shall never tire! ''Mighty Thunder!"'' "By Odin's beard: Mighty Tornado!" "Feel Heaven's wrath! Mighty Punish!" "Come forth! Blow Mighty North Winds!" — '''Thor using various Hyper Combos Attacks *'Mighty Spark:' Thor shoots lightning from his hammer. *'Mighty Smash': Thor jumps with his hammer, smashing the opponent up and down. *'Mighty Strike: '''Thor's body is engulfed in energy and lunges forward with his hammer horizontally, vertically, or diagonally. *'Mighty Hurricane: Thor grabs the opponent and spins him or her in a tornado, similar to Zangief's Spinning Piledriver. Support Attacks *α (Projectile): Mighty Spark''' *'β (Anti-Air): Mighty Smash ' *'γ' (Dash): Mighty Strike Hyper Combos *'Mighty Thunder (Level 1) -' Thor smashes the ground with his hammer, this creates pillars of lightning that shockwave out in front of him. *'Mighty Tornado (Level 1) - '''Thor concentrates, then holds his hammer aloft, causing a violent lightning-charged tornado to swirl around him. *'Mighty Punish (Level 1) -''' Thor grabs the opponent, smashing him or her with his hammer and summons a powerful thunderbolt for the finish. Tactics Thor is grapple based brawler character that also has an 8-way air dash which gives him good mobility when he jumps. People have often compared him to Zangief and Colossus in the early builds of Marvel vs. Capcom 3. He does A LOT of damage and can keep his opponent locked down when they're cornered. Thor isn't the most complicated character on the roster, as his overall game is fairly straight forward. You'll want to be in your opponent's face whenever possible — so you can land his Might Smash command grab, but it can be difficult to get there because Thor is a bit slower than your average character. A recently released video from the game has revealed that Thor's in-game taunt can max out the Hyper Combo Gauge if used, but it takes a few moments to do so. Personality Thor is a noble and brave hero. He has a great love for both Asgard and Earth, and sees both as his homes. Many other gods and Asgardians don't understand why Thor is so protective of Earth as he is the child of the benevolent Elder Goddess Gaea , but that doesn't stop him for embracing the people of Midgard (what Asgardians call Earth) as his friends. In his younger years, Thor was more brash and didn't think things through. After Odin sent him to Earth, Thor learned the better qualities his father wished to teach him. He also seems to forgive people quickly and honor family bonds, choosing to treat Loki like a brother until his next scheme comes to fruition. When Loki died during Norman Osborn's Siege on Asgard, Thor flew into a rage, despite all the trouble that his adopted brother had caused him over the years. Thor has chosen to always protect those he considers friends and family. Theme Song 300px Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia *Thor is seen in his Reborn costume in MvC3:FTW *Thor was confirmed on July 21, 2010 alongside Amaterasu. *As they are both gods who wield elemental powers, it is safe to assume Thor acts as Amaterasu's Marvel counterpart in MVC3. They also share the element of lightning it their attacks, with Thor having almost all of his attacks electrified. However, their playstyles are very polar: Ammy focuses on quick combos ensuring her effectiveness as a rushdown, whereas Thor deals great damage at every hit, though is somewhat slower than other characters. *At the beginning of a match, the lead character on a team of Captain America, Thor, and Iron Man will say the Avengers' battle cry: "Avengers, assemble!" *His hammer, Mjolnir, has a spell on it that prevents anyone other than Thor or anyone it deems worthy to pick it up. So far in the Marvel Universe only four known heroes have done it: Captain America, Beta Ray Bill,Thunderstrike and Miguel O'Hara-The Spiderman of 2099 *He and Capcom's Sir Arthur are the first summon striker characters who appeared to be first playable in MvC3. *Apparently, he is the character who most frequently shouts out the name of his technique in MVC3. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Thor is voiced by Rick D. Wasserman who previously voiced him in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes.' ' *All of Thor's moves have the word "Mighty" in them. *Thor had an alternate red armor/yellow cape suit which apparently didn't make the final cut or was left for DLC. *Thor has a special taunt that builds up his hyper meter until it hits max. He can be hit out of it and can also be canceled. It is reminiscent of Dan Hibiki's epic taunt move. *While in X Factor, Thor's attacks become just as strong as Hulk's when he has X Factor on. This may make up for his rather poor mobility while in play. He managed to KO a full healthed Zero at the end of this video with both characters having X Factor on. *Thor's ending involves him asking his friend Heimdall to watch over Earth, though Thor is specifically talking about Capcom's version of Earth. *Thor will be one of the first to gain a Downloadable Costume available March 1st. The costume is his classic look before he was reborn. *When battling Hulk, Iron Man or himself, Thor will comment on how Loki must be behind this encounter. This is a referance to several times that Loki has manipulated the Hulk into fighting Thor. *Thor and Sir Arthur are the only Male fighters whose special conversations to Morrigan throw her off from seducing them. Thor expresses how devilish she is by saying "Should Hela, the Goddess of Death, ever need a replacement, thou wouldst make for a fine choice." Artwork Thor_MvsC3-FTW.PNG|Original Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Artwork Chara-thor.gif|2d sprite created by Loganir - from MUGEN's Thor|link=http://loganir.blogspot.com/p/thor_6270.html thor-noscale.jpg|Thor's Alternate Costumes 15_dlcpics11.jpg|Thor's 1st DLC Costume auden Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Summonable Characters Category:MvC Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters